


Random song challenge

by howlingmary79



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:05:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlingmary79/pseuds/howlingmary79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal thinks of Face while listening to music. Written for a prompt on A-Team Prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random song challenge

Song: Just the way you are  
Artist: Billy Joel  
Lenght: 4 mins 53

Don't go changing to try and please me  
You never let me down before  
Don't imagine you're too familiar  
And I don't see you anymore

If only you knew how much you mean to me, I hope you get it because I don’t know how to say it...

I wouldn't leave you in times of trouble  
We never could have come this far  
I took the good times; I'll take the bad times  
I'll take you just the way you are

I know you can be stubborn and hot headed but baby I can be more stubborn than you so excuse me if I didn’t tell you before…

Don't go trying some new fashion  
Don't change the color of your hair  
You always have my unspoken passion  
Although I might not seem to care

You’re everything I’ve ever dreamed of for all my life and now you’re here and I can’t really talk to you. I don’t mind if you’re eyes are green or blue, I want you just the way you are.

I don't want clever conversation  
I never want to work that hard  
I just want someone that I can talk to  
I want you just the way you are

I want you to know I love you because of what you are, you don’t need to impress me anymore.

I need to know that you will always be  
The same old someone that I knew  
What will it take till you believe in me  
The way that I believe in you?

At this point I don’t mind if you know what I really feel for you, just holding you is heaven for me.

I said I love you and that's forever  
And this I promise from the heart  
I could not love you any better  
I love you just the way you are

I want to be your best friend, your lover, your confident, your father… I can be whatever you need me to be for you. But please don’t ask me to say these words out loud.   
I just wish you can find someone who can love you like I do because I will never be able to admit it.

FIN!


End file.
